SoulXMaka Do You Love Me Oneshot
by MewRainbow100
Summary: Soul wonders if Maka loves him. Does she or does she not?


SoulXMaka Do You Love Me?

Oneshot

(Soul's P.O.V)

Maka Albarn. My sexy and sweet meister. I never thought I'd find myself falling for you but I can't help myself. You are my number 1. My sweet and loving meister but there's one question I must ask you my love. Do you love me?

"Black*Star you dumbass!" Maka said before slamming him on the head. "What? What did I do now?" He asked rubbing his head. "You failed yet another mission! I can't believe Tsubaki has to suffer because of you." Maka said. "I don't suffer Maka-chan." Tsubaki said trying to make Maka smile a little. "Yeah. I don't make her suffer!" Black Star defended. Maka just rolled her eyes and left the room. "Soul can you try talking to her?" Tsubaki asked me. "Sure but I doubt it'll help." I said leaving the room and following behind my meister.

(With Soul and Maka...)

"Maka are you okay?" I asked while I was following her. "I'm just peachy Soul." She said. "So you're not okay." I said. "No Soul! I'm not! Can't you see this?" She asked. "Now I can." I said. "Not funny Evans." She said using my last name. "What's bothering you? You can tell me." I said stepping in front of her. She pushed me aside and continued walking to her bedroom. "Nothing bothering me, I just don't feel well okay. Please leave me alone for a few minutes." She said as she closed the door behind her. "Maka..." I said softly as I heard her turn her computer on and play her favorite song. I heard her singing along with it for a while but then she stopped. I wanted to open the door and care for her but I didn't dare or my head would hurt for two weeks. I learned the hard way not to disturb her when she's trying to cool down. I sat on the floor and leaned up against the wall that was next to Maka's bedroom door. I heard her singing again and I listened then soon enough, I was sound asleep.

(Maka's P.O.V after she cooled down...)

I turned off my computer and I walked to my bedroom door. I stood there for a minute cause I thought I heard snoring but I wasn't sure. I opened my door a crack and saw Soul sleeping up against the wall next to my bedroom door. "Soul? What's he doing here? Maybe...he really did care about my feelings and wanted to make me feel better. Soul I...thank you." I thought to myself before I kissed my Death Scythe Weapon on the cheek before picking him up, carrying him into my room, and laying him on my bed. When I laid him down to sleep, I climbed in bed next to him and drifted off to sleep myself with my head on his chest.

(Soul's P.O.V when he wakes up...)

I sat up and looked around. "Maka's room?" I asked myself. I looked down and noticed she was asleep right next to me. My face burned bright red as she turned over and faced me. Luckily she was still asleep. I really didn't want her to get mad at me for sleeping in her bed right next to her but that got me thinking. "When I fell asleep I was outside her room and now I'm in her room in her bed with her right next to me. That doesn't make any sense unless...she carried me in here. No. Maka wouldn't do that. She said from the start she didn't want to share a room with me but maybe she did." I thought. "Maybe...Maka loves me." I thought until I heard her move a little more and saw her eyes open revealing their sparking green color. "Soul...you're awake. Are you okay? You passed out outside my door and I got worried so I brought you here." She told me. "So she did bring me here." I thought. "Yeah I was just listening to you..." I started to say before I shut my mouth. "Listening to me...what?" She asked. "Nothing. I was listening to youtube videos on my phone." I said. "Soul you don't have your phone with you. It's in your room." She told me. "How do you know that?" I asked. "I carried you here besides, Kid told me you left your phone on the staircase again and he brought it to your room." She told me. "Dammit she's right!" I thought. "Soul...is something wrong?" She asked. "No not at all Maka. Now I'm just gonna go now." I said getting up from her bed but Maka pulled me right back. When she did, my lips landed directly on hers.

(Maka's P.O.V)

I didn't expect to land in this position. I wanted him to stay but I didn't want to kiss him yet. He pulled away and said, "Um...Maka? What was that all about?" I blushed and turned away because I really didn't know what to say. He made me look at him and he saw my red face. "Maka...there's something I've been wanting to ask you..." He said. "Yes Soul?" I said. "Do you love me?"

I didn't know what to say. I loved Soul but I didn't think he loved me back. I hesitated for a moment until I heard Soul say, "Maka I've loved you ever since we met and I've always wanted to know if you loved me back so I'll ask you again. Do you love me?" He said. "Yes Soul. I love you." I said smiling nervously.

(Soul's P.O.V)

Finally. I heard the words I desired to hear. Maka loves me and I love her. "Soul come here." She said. I obeyed and I was pulled in for another kiss. "Maka wanna make love to me?" I asked. "Oh god yes." She said as I rubbed her vagina lightly. "Then let's do this the right way." I said before I inserted her slowly and earned moans from my meister. With each push and pull I could feel her vaginal walls getting wetter and I could feel myself spilling over as well. We stayed in her room making love until we fell asleep in each other's arms, happy and out of breath.


End file.
